A Akki Koimonogatari
by brandypandyxxx
Summary: What if Naraku had discovered Kagome little secret link? What if he sought to destroy it? What if a 15 year old Kagome never fell down the well. Kagome works for the government her major is history. What happens when a demon is discovered and demands to see Kagome and no one else? The life she never lived is told to her and he finds he is falling for her, oh my! Sesshomaru/Kagome
1. What If?

Rewind,

Breath,

Silence.

There is always a time in everyone's life when they ask, what if. What if I did this, what if I didn't do that, what would happen if.

What if Naraku had discovered Kagome little secret link? What if he sought to destroy it?

When a 15 year Kagome fell down the well, she never did ask what if. Instead she freed Inuyasha, broke a jewel, befriended a monk and slayer, adopted a fox kit, fought and became friends with a cold demon Lord and in the end changed many peoples lives.

When she fell down the well her life road had become a one way road with no ending.

She defeated Naraku, made a wish, returned home only to return 3 years later. She married Inuyasha because she loved him, even thought she knew that every time he looked at her he saw Kikyo. She grew old with him and her friends, they had kids, who had kids. They lived together, fought together and died together, never once thinking something was wrong, even when she fell silent with the feeling that something was missing, wrong, out of place. Yet she feared to regreat because she had left her family.

Her life vanished before she was really ever born and over the course of 500 years she was forgotten and only a small part of the Shikon story remained. It was like they didn't even matter, what had they lived for, what had they died for, why where they even born if for nothing.

Kagome never once asked what if, none of them every asked what if.

What if Miroku never had a wind tunnel, what if Sango's family never died, what if Shippo had a mom and dad.

What if Inuyasha was never tricked, what if Kikyo was his wife, what if Sesshomaru never saved Rin.

What if, what if, what if. Many doctors will tell you never to ask what if, that it is a doubt and a thing you cant change so it does not matter.

Perhaps if she had, the history of her life would not repeat. For each time she fell down the well, it was the same. Fight, win, return to the past, marry, live and die before she was really ever born only to be born and do it all over, again and again and again.

Her life was a one way road that never had an end, all because she fell down a well and loved the wrong man, because each time she, him, they, all did the same things over and over without fail.

But, one day a tiny thing changed and even the tiniest thing can change a whole life.

In her latest life time Naraku discovered her secret and sought to destroy it and without knowing it changed her life and ended his own.

"So I ask you"

What if a 15 year old Kagome never fell down the well.


	2. Sesshomaru Forgets

His eyes snapped open, and that was the first sign that something was not right. Sesshomaru didn't sleep, he had no need to, nor did ever just want to. He blinked a few times before standing. His mouth was dry, this, odd enough, was another sign that things where not right. Sesshomaru walked to the closes place that held water, a small stream in the middle of the forest. He knelt down and placed the cool water in his hand and drank it.

It did nothing, he was thirsty and Sesshomaru never drank for pleasure, well, he almost never drank for pleasure.

"Jaken" He called, but no one came running,

"Rin" He whispered, ah yes, he had left them behind, but, why?

He then found that he had no idea why he was where he was. Sesshomaru was always very keen, always on top of things, little things did not pass him by without him noticing and this was no small thing, once you put all the small things together it became one big thing.

He was tired, he had slept, he was thirsty and he had no idea why he was where he was. What the hell.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at some unseen evil, something or someone was fucking with him, right?

He thought for a moment, his eyes glancing from one side to another, there was only one thing he could think of, one reason.

"Time travel" Only problem was, he could not recall going back or forth in time, had someone thrown him in some type of portal, or had he done this himself. No, he didn't do it and who would even dare try to do it to him, no one. That left one thing, someone else did the time traveling, and that said person must have changed things, dramatically for it to effect him.

Things had too of changed big time, but why, and who and what was he missing, or maybe, not missing, at this point he didn't know which was which?

He knew he was most likely the only person on earth who noticed this change, but he also knew someone knew more than him and he was now out to seek answers. Someone had got in his way of doing something, something at this point in time he could not remember, and the fact the he could not remember irked him.

So he settled on going to visit his fathers old tree friend, he old damned tree would know something and so they began to speak, one thing about old demons, is they didn't need many words to complete a conversation.

"Your thirsty"

"Yes"

"And you slept"

"Yes"

"And your tired"

"Yes"

"Could it be your getting old?"

Sesshomaru was not amused in the least. The old tree rolled his eyes "You could smile once in a while you know, it would not kill you"

"It might"

The old tree rose an eyebrow "Well in your case hell might freeze over"

"I grow restless"

"You are correct Sesshomaru, time has be messed with"

He knew it.

"Time is always being messed with, however this time someone set to change it, and they must have"

"What do you remember"

"I only remember your fathers death, that is the only thing of grave importance"

Damn, this did not help him at all,

"You must seek Orical"

"Whom do you speak of"

"Orical can help you, but you will have to travel far and fight bitter cold"

"So be it, who is this Orical" As if bitter cold would stop him.

"She is a human yet she is also a spirit"

Sesshomaru didn't understand but also did not care, "She can help"

"She can tell you, show you perhaps. Many have never seen her, she will only show herself if it so pleases her"

Then a dark aura came over the old tree and he wanted to pull his branches back, the aura was Sesshomaru, and he was pissed,

"Human or spirit the girl will show herself"

With that he briskly walked away leaving the tree shaking, one would think it was fall the way his leaves where falling.


	3. The Bitter Cold

He walked without really knowing where he was going, North he was told. He still found himself thirsty, but he ignored it. As he walked he did a check list within his mind.

One, his father was still dead, two, he still had all his swords, three, well, there was no three, there was nothing else he was really sure of. He recalled Rin and Jaken but without going West first he had no idea if their lives had been effected, and who ever did this better hope Rin's life was still intact, because not even time travel would stop him from hunting her killer down! It also crossed his mind that he should seek out his brother, as bad as that sounded, it had too be done.

For the first time, Sesshomaru found that traveling alone was most boring, something a long time ago he would find peaceful. His cloud gathered under his feet, he was wasting time, why walk when you can fly, right.

Soon the warm air began to change, and not because of seasons, but because of land, he was getting closer. He flew on even then it started to snow, and he pressed forward even thought he could not see. The snow because so bad that he finally stopped and landed in the bitter cold, even he had to admit, it was freezing.

He looked around at the nothingness, bitter cold and snow, it was black, this part never saw color, of that he was sure. But he knew, she was too be found here, if she were too be found, and so he waited, turning and twisting, looking for any sign of life, or death, whichever.

The a cold shiver like ice ran up his spine and he turned, and there a girl stood. Her eyes made of ice, diamond marking beside each eye. Her hair, dare he say whiter than his and longer to. She was as pale as the snow itself, so much that if she had her eyes closed, you could not see her within it. She had a young face, and was a good bit shorter than he.

"You seek me?" She tilted her head like a child "Why? He breath was worst than ice and cold.

"You ask, though you know"Two could play a game of riddle.

"I know, but do you?"

He narrowed his eyes "Something is amiss"

She smiled "You are correct, tell me why great Lord, why do you seek me when you can find the answers yourself"

He stay silent, and she began to walk around him "Perhaps you know not what you are looking for"

"I want to know who did this"

"Why?" She stopped "Does it matter who?"

"Yes"

"Why, you are alive, has your life changed?"

He didn't know.

"You seek me out, knowing what is going on, but you come here before you even look to see if it had greatly effected you, is that not a waste great Lord?"

"Who has done this"

"Why do you keep asking, it matters not, for he is dead and never coming back"

"He?"

"The one you hate most"

"Naraku" He should have known "Your sure of his death, he is known for trickery"

"You doubt me, if you doubt me, why would you seek me"

This girl was is match for sure when it came to speaking. The girl turns "Go and seek, once you come up with a good reason for seeking me, come back, for who did this, no, longer, matters"

Then with the brush of the air, she was gone. He came all the was here for that? He could not blame her, it was his own fault for listing to a tree.


End file.
